1. Field
The following description relates to an interleaving method and apparatus for adaptively determining an interleaving depth.
2. Description of Related Art
An effort to overcome a nonideal channel environment has been made, and studies have been conducted on various schemes for transmission and reception signal processing with a faster speed and a higher reliability. In particular, a large amount of research has been conducted on a scheme of transmitting and receiving digital bit information using a more effective modulation and demodulation scheme.
Additionally, error correcting code technology is used as one of effective technologies to enhance a communication reliability in a digital communication system. For example, intact transmitted bit information may not be received at a receiver due to various nonideal communication channel environments as well as random noise, and an error may occur. In this example, the error correcting code technology may detect and correct the error and may restore the original bit information desired to be transmitted and thus, the communication reliability may be enhanced.
Also, an interleaving scheme of interleaving a codeword block is used to enhance the communication reliability in the digital communication system. The interleaving scheme may improve a digital communication even in the occurrence of an error by interleaving a codeword block based on a preset interleaving depth and transmitting the interleaved codeword block.